Flame Queen
|-|Flame Queen= |-|Flame Princess= |-|Elemental= ~ '''Flame Queen' Summary Flame Queen (first name Phoebe and occasionally called FP, which means Flame Princess) was the princess and is currently the queen of the Fire Kingdom, as well as Finn's ex-girlfriend. When Jake asks Flambo if he knows any princesses that are Finn's age so he can fix his broken heart, he introduces Jake to Flame Princess. Flame Princess was locked away in a lantern in the main chamber of the Fire Kingdom when Jake first encounters her. It is later revealed that her father, the Flame King, put her there on Princess Bubblegum's advice when she was an infant, and she did not come out for 14 years. She has a short temper, trust issues, and a heat core that can destroy the world if overblown with emotions. Powers and Stats Tier: Multiple Stellar System Class. Galaxy Class (if her emotions were to get unstable). Multiple Galaxy Class (via growing in size) | Low Multiversal | Multiversal Name: Flame Princess, Flame Queen, Phoebe Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Queen of the Flame Kingdom, Fire Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, True Flight, Heat Sense, Healing (Type 4; She is able to heal even fatal wounds by touching them), Size Manipulation (Type 6), Magma Manipulation. As an Elemental, Flame Princess/Queen has the following abilities: Existance Erasure (Type 5), Matter, Energy (Type 4), Time-Space (Type 3) and Reality Manipulation (Type 4) | All previous powers and abilities to far greater extents, Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation (Anyone who entered her domain suffered a drastic change of personality), Berserk Mode (In a constant berserk mode), Cosmic Awareness (Type 2) Attack Potency: Multiple Stellar System Class, Galaxy Class (if her emotions were to get unstable). Multiple Galaxy Class (via growing in size) | Low Multiversal | Multiversal Speed: Massively FTL | At least MFTL+ | At least Immessurable (Much, much more faster than before), otherwise nigh-omnipresent within her multiverse. Lifting Strength: Multiple Stellar System Class. Multiple Galaxy Class (via growing in size, her lifting strength is compareable to her striking strength) | Low Multiversal Class | Multiversal Striking Strength: Multiple Stellar System Class. Multiple Galaxy Class (via growing in size) | Low Multiversal Class | Multiversal Durability: Multiple Stellar System Class. Multiple Galaxy Class | Low Multiversal | Multiversal (Her durability is compareable to her strength) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: Thousands of miles | Low Multiversal | Multiversal Intelligence: Above Average (She is able execute multitude of offensive and evasive moves while constantly changing her form every few seconds) Weaknesses: She sometimes can´t control her temper, and is weak to water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Healing: She is able to heal even very serious wounds by touching them Flame Sword: Creates a sword with her arm. Flame Shield: Creates a fire shield. Heat Sense: Can detect fake things or unnatural placements Scatter Fire: Throws 4 manipulable blots of fire. Snake Fire: Using her arms she creates whips of fire. Inferno Shot: A large beam of fire is shot from her hands. Keys: Seasons 1-6 | Stakes Arc - Present | Elemental Form Category:Female Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Heat Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lava Users Category:Existance Erasure Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Characters Category:Tier 3 Characters Category:Tier 2 Characters